


Another Chance

by ShipArmada (SarahSelene)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Awkward Sex, Loving Husbands, M/M, everyone lives au, medical treatments, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSelene/pseuds/ShipArmada
Summary: Baze and Chirrut live, and Baze helps him heal.





	1. Chapter 1

When Baze’s eyes opened all he saw was white. He thought for a moment that he must have been dead. He had become one with the Force, and all was white. That was right before the pain hit. It started in his chest and worked its way out as he gained awareness of himself. If this was the afterlife he had been very misled. He moved his arm and groaned. Suddenly there was a voice, “Baze!” and then a dark headed shadow entered his view. He blinked and focused on the face of Jyn hovering over him. Her face split into a grin. ‘You’re awake!“ she said brightly. Baze just blinked up at her, his brain still not kicking in.

"Little sister…” Baze muttered and blinked. “Where…”

“We’re on a medical ship,” Jyn said, letting out a breath. “You’ve been asleep for three days… we were evacuated right before…” Jyn’s voice dropped off and she swallowed hard. “We’ve… been taking shifts to wait with you…” Jyn said quietly. 

Baze’s eyes widened as memory suddenly came to him, and he tried to sit up. He felt Jyn’s hands on his chest, pushing him back, but he easily moved past, ignoring the sudden flare of pain. “Chirrut,” he said. “Where is Chirrut?”

Jyn let out a breath and she stood up. “Baze, you have to lay down…”

“Where is he?” Baze roared at her, causing her to jump back, swallowing.

She held up her hands in a defensive position and then reached over, touching his arm. “Let’s go see him,” Jyn said, trying to give him a smile. Baze let out a breath and nodded, trying to relax and failing.

Jyn led him away, and Baze looked down at himself as he walked. He was in all white hospital clothes. Bandages restricted his movement in his arms and legs, and he could feel a bandage around his chest too. He’d have to ask where his robes and weapons were. 

Jyn walked into another room, and Baze’s heart jumped into his throat. The room was filled with tanks, wall to wall, and all of them were occupied. The bacta baths they were in cast a cool blue light around the room, and in the one closest, was Chirrut. Baze would have recognized him anywhere, despite the breathing tube obscuring his face. Baze swallowed and moved over, touching the tank closest to Chirrut’s hand. “Is he…”

“He’s alive,” Jyn said quietly, swallowing. “He was dead when they found him… but then again, so were you, and you came back.” Baze swallowed and nodded, eyes glued to Chirrut.

“He’s been here for three days too?”

“Yeah,” Jyn said. “We should get you back to bed…”

“No,” Baze said firmly. “I’m going to stay here.”

Jyn paused then nodded. “Alright…”

Baze listened as Jyn walked away, and he shifted to sit down, finally tearing his eyes away and sitting with his back to the tank. He put his head back on the tank. “We did it, Fool… now you just have to come back to me.” 

___

It was another week before they pulled Chirrut out of the tank and put him in a bed. In that time six people in the other tanks died and were taken away,  and Baze worried every day that each day would be their last. Baze was checked on every day by medical droids who insisted he go back to a bed to rest, but Baze refused, turning them away with a wave of his hand.

When they laid Chirrut on one of the beds, his breathing steady, and Baze pulled up a chair to the bed he nodded when the medical droids told him all they could do now was wait. Baze got settled in his chair. He could wait.

Over several days Baze watched the medical droids take care of Chirrut, how they moved his limbs and shifted him, how they cleaned him and redressed his wounds. Baze questioned everything they did until he understood Chirrut’s treatment.

After the eighth day, the medical droids stopped coming.

On the twelfth day, Baze had been pushing Chirrut’s legs in and out and then he heard his name, a whisper barely heard. He looked up at Chirrurt’s face, but he looked the same as ever, mouth slightly slack and head always leaning to one side or the other. Baze let out a breath, and he tilted his head down and went back to his work when he heard it again. When Baze’s head came up this time he saw Chirrut’s lips move, and Baze was up at his side in an instant. He caught Chirrut’s hand with his own as he lifted it, and Baze brought the hand to his lips, tears stinging his eyes.

“Baze?” Chirrut’s voice was quiet, and hoarse from lack of use. Something it had never experienced before.

“I’m here, I’m here,” Baze whispered against cool knuckles. “I’m here.”

“Where are we?”

“Medical ship,” Baze said quietly, letting Chirrut’s hand fall, but stubbornly refusing to let go.

“We did it?”

“We did it,” Baze said, biting his lip.

Chirrut nodded, but it was awkward and rigid. “Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m not hurt.”

“I am,” Chirrut tried to smile. He silent for a moment before he added, “and tired…”

Baze’s smile came easily to him, relief filling every muscle in his body. “You should rest, love, you need your strength.”

Chirrut let out a small chuckle, which was trying to be his full body laugh. 

“What?”

“You didn’t call me 'Fool’,” Chirrut teased.

Baze smiled and kissed Chirrut’s forehead. “You are living. Living is the least foolish thing you have ever done. Now rest.” Chirrut chuckled again before he closed his eyes again, and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chirrut and Baze celebrate being alive the only way they know how ;)

They spent another few days in the infirmary before Chirrut started to complain. Baze had honestly been amazed that Chirrut had made it that long, but supposed that Chirrut had been too tired even to do that. On their third day Chirrut started getting restless, and then he started to be a problem.

“Chirrut, you have to stay in bed,” Baze said sternly to him, large hands pressed against Chirrut’s shoulders.

“Baze,” Chirrut said in a voice that was cool and patient, Baze knowing it for a lie, “I am fine now, my cracked ribs have stitched themselves together and my wounds have closed. I’m just a little tired still, and would that not be better helped by getting _out_ of this bed and walking around?”

Baze let out a huff and then shook his head, knowing Chirrut could not see it. “I will talk to the medical droids. If they say you are well enough to go, we will go.”

“Thank you,” Chirrut said, his voice masking the ice in his tone.

The medical droids said no.

They also said no on the fourth day, and the fifth, and then finally on the sixth - when Baze had woken up to find Chirrut not in the bed, but instead sitting in the hallway outside the room, trying to hide how out of breath he was – the medical droids said yes.

They were both under strict orders to rest, and Chirrut had cheerfully agreed, taking Baze’s arm and dragging him out of the room.

With no staff, no echo box, and too tired to become one with the Force, Chirrut held onto Baze’s elbow in a way he had not done for years. It hurt Baze to see his fiery and independent husband so lost in this new landscape, but there had been promises of a new echo box as soon as one was found, Chirrut’s strength would return, and Baze would go out soon to find wood for a suitable staff. This was a temporary moment, and Baze could live with that.

In Baze’s other hand was a scrap of flimsy with directions and a number on it. They were written in aurebesh, and Baze’s aurebesh was rusty at best, but he recognized the numbers easily. They walked in silence, Chirrut concentrating on himself and Baze on finding their room. As soon as the room was found, Baze palmed it open and gently pulled his husband in ahead of him before he went in as well, locking the door behind them.

“It’s a small room,” Chirrut said, already wandering around. Baze tried not to note the way Chirrut’s legs quivered slightly with each step.

“It is,” Baze said simply, glancing around. “A little smaller than the one we shared on Jedha. There is no kitchen.” They would have to change that. “There is a bed to your right, and a refresher to your left, if you want to wash up.”

“No, I do not want to wash up,” Chirrut said, coming to a stop in the middle of the room.

Baze let out a breath. “In front of you there is a chair, if you want to sit down.”

“I do not want to sit down,” Chirrut said quietly.

Baze let out a huff and he looked around the room again. The only other things in the room were Baze’s damaged cannon, sitting in the corner of the room and Chirrut’s shattered staff. He thought he might be able to repair the cannon, but the staff looked as though it was missing too many pieces to ever become useable again. Their old clothes were gone, but in another corner, was a stack of clothing. The rebels probably did not want to see Chirrut run around the place naked until he had clothes again. That was their loss. “There is not much else to do in here. I thought you would want to meditate.”

“Later,” Chirrut promised, and he turned to face Baze. “For now, I want to spend time with the husband I almost lost.”

Baze’s chest constricted and he swallowed before moving close to Chirrut. “You did not almost lose me, I almost lost you.”

“I will endeavor to get it right in the future,” Chirrut said, his hands coming up and sliding around Baze’s waist, pressing close to him. “My point still stands.” Chirrut slid up against Baze’s body until their lips met in a kiss. It was slow, lazy, languid, and it made Baze want more. Baze’s hand slid up and cupped the back of Chirrut’s head, pulling him closer in a kiss, letting out a huff when Chirrut’s tongue swept against his lips.

Reluctantly, Baze pulled back. “Chirrut,” he said quietly. “You’re supposed to be resting.”

“I will,” Chirrut promised. Chirrut was full of promises. “I will, but you cannot tell me you do not want to celebrate our living.” Chirrut’s hand was then skating over Baze’s hip, searching and then finding Baze’s dick through the thin infirmary pants. Chirrut’s hand slid over the outline, and his face flushed a pale pink. “Now you really can’t.”

“It is reacting because you are touching it,” Baze growled out. Chirrut laughed brightly at that before leaning up for another kiss. Baze relented and leaned into the kiss, nipping at Chirrut’s bottom lip. He could not deny Chirrut, not after all they had been through, and celebrating did seem like a good idea. Baze broke the kiss again, letting out a breath. “Fine, but I’m doing all the work.”

Chirrut’s grin outshone the sun in that moment. “I can live with that!” and then Chirrut let out an indignant squawk as he was lifted. “I can walk you know!”

“I told you,” Baze said, squeezing Chirrut’s ass with one hand, “that I was going to do all the work, walking is work.” He carefully laid down Chirrut on the bed, and smirked as he watched his lover wiggle like a fish until his head was on the pillow. “Comfortable?”

“Yes,” Chirrut said with a nod, reaching out for Baze’s hand and pulling him over. “Yes my love, I am comfortable.” They kissed again, Baze using his elbows to keep his weight off Chirrut.

This time when the kiss was broken, Baze sat up and tugged Chirrut’s pants down around his thighs. Chirrut’s dick lay against his toned stomach, already twitching a little as it lay there. “Do you want me to ride you?” Baze asked Chirrut with all the love in his heart, setting the pants on the floor near the bed, and then using his hands to coast over Chirrut’s thighs.

Chirrut gasped and squirmed under the touch. “Oh fuck yes,” Chirrut said and then let out a breath. “But… but not this time. I want you to be close.”

“I am close, Fool,” Baze said simply, leaning down and kissing over Chirrut’s thigh. Chirrut let out small gasps and moans that send electricity through Baze’s body. Chirrut never could be quiet. “But we will do whatever you want.” He kissed the side of Chirrut’s dick comfortably. “Do you want me to blow you?”

The noise that left Chirrut’s mouth could only be described as a giggle. “If I ever say no to that, I have been replaced by a changli- Nngh…”

Baze had cut off Chirrut’s remark by sliding his mouth over Chirrut with a self-satisfied moan. He wasted no time, taking in the entire length and lathing his tongue over the bottom. Nonsense started to splutter from Chirrut’s lips, a tirade of “My love, Baze, Beloved, Baze, Fuck, Baze, Fuck Fuck, Baze, I love you, my Baze” that went on in circles over and over until the words blended together like a prayer. It used to make Baze’s ears go red when he was a younger man, but now it makes his heart swell and he began his motions to the beat of the words. He used his hands to hold down Chirrut’s hips and prevent their instinctual motions.

Baze glanced up as best he can to look at Chirrut. He truly was magnificent, his chest flushed the same color as his face, his breath already coming out in small puffs. When they were young Baze had thought that these were signs that he was close to the edge, ready to spill at any moment, but Baze now knew that Chirrut merely enjoys expressing how wonderful he feels. Loudly.

Baze continued until his own erection was an annoying reminder that he could not continue ignoring. He came off Chirrut with a soft pop that was hidden by Chirrut’s whine. “Baze no, don’t stop, so close, Baze.”

“Liar,” Baze teased, kissing one of Chirrut’s now raised knees. “You have more stamina than that.”

Chirrut let out a breathless laugh. “It’s been _weeks_ since we last had sex, Baze! I need you!”

“I’m not done with you, I promise.” Baze reached down and tugged his own infirmary shirt off, depositing it with Chirrut’s pants. He shifted on the bed to get the pants off next, and then paused. “Oh shit…” he muttered.

Chirrut tried to sit up, but Baze reached over and pushed him back down. “What is it? Is something wrong? Did you hurt yourself?”

“No, no, nothing like that, Chirrut,” Baze assured, kissing on Chirrut’s shoulder as he finished pulling off his pants and setting them off the bed. “But we don’t have any oil.”

Chirrut stilled under his hand and he let out a huff. “Well… that’s alright.” The disappointment leaked through his voice, and Baze gave him another kiss. “No, really, it’s alright,” Chirrut said quietly, fingers sliding into Baze’s hair. “We’ll get some for next time. We don’t need it. I just want to be with you.”

Baze nodded and he kissed Chirrut again, before pulling back and sliding off Chirrut’s shirt. “There must be some way to get some on this base. I will need it if I am to ride you like an eopie.”

That got the smile back on Chirrut’s face, and the bright laughter that followed it. “Are you saying I am some kind of pack animal, Baze Malbus?”

“That is exactly what I’m saying,” Baze teased and then they were kissing again, deep and sweet. It was an amazing kiss, as amazing as Chirrut was.

As Baze deepened it he brought their hips closer together, one hand on the side of Chirrut’s neck to keep his full weight off Chirrut, and the other sliding between them, sliding over the taught muscles of Chirrut’s chest and stomach before reaching their dicks and wrapping around them. Chirrut let out a small keening noise and Baze thrust into his hand. Chirrut’s two hands slid into Baze’s mass of hair and tugged him down into the crook of his neck, gasping and moaning against Baze’s ear.

The litany of words fell from Chirrut’s mouth and Baze kissed over Chirrut’s neck with a reverence he did not realize he had felt. Emotion swelled in his chest for this wonderful reckless man as he slid against him, chasing that release but also knowing there was all the time in the galaxy to get there.

He loved Chirrut, he had known that for so long but now that he had tasted a life without him it seemed to _mean_ something that it did not before. Chirrut was his, and he was Chirrut’s, and the loss of him had hit home with how much that meant.

It was almost overwhelming how much he loved Chirrut. How much Chirrut loved him. Baze was so grateful for that love, so grateful that he could be here with Chirrut, rutting together in ways they had a hundred times before, each time feeling like the first time in some ways, and like coming home in others. Baze would die for this man, and hoped he would never have to, because he now knew that pain and would never wish it on his Chirrut, his life, his light, his love.

Baze suddenly realized the litany had changed. “Baze, Baze, my love, come back to me, come back…” Chirrut was peppering his jaw with gentle kisses and when Baze pulled up the pillow he had been pressed against was wet. “There you are,” Chirrut murmured gently, hands sliding out of Baze’s hair and his thumbs found the tear streaks and made a futile attempt to wipe them away. “You stopped moving…”

“S-sorry,” Baze’s voice stuttered out. He took a stabilizing breath and looked down. They had both gone soft in the moment, though his hand was still wrapped around them. “Sorry, I-“

“It’s alright,” Chirrut interrupted, hands lacing back into his hair so he could tug him down and kiss him. “It’s alright, I understand,” Chirrut said quietly, fingers sliding against his scalp. “I know how you feel, my beloved. I feel it too.” They were kissing again, Baze tasting salt on Chirrut’s lips. “Take a break.” One of Chirrut’s hands left his hair and snaked in between them, nudging off Baze’s hand and stroking Baze. Baze let out a low rumble as he responded to the touches.

“I told you I would do all the work,” Baze growled out, but didn’t stop Chirrut.

“I know,” Chirrut said, his other hand making small circles into Baze’s scalp. “But I want to do this for you. Just stay with me. I’m here.”

Baze let out a huff and then nodded, leaning down to kiss Chirrut. “I’m here,” Baze whispered to Chirrut. “I love you.”

Chirrut’s smile returned, and his hand moved to take them both. “I love you too, Baze. Keep talking to me, don’t go.”

Baze swallowed as those two words brought back memories, but he did not allow himself to fall back into them, forcing himself to be here in this moment. “You are my home,” Baze rumbled out, thrusting a bit into Chirrut’s hand. “A life without you would be an empty one.” Chirrut’s hand sped up, and Baze let out a groan. “You are like the stars, always shi- ah -ning and bringing light where there is none.” Baze swallowed. “Fuck, Chirrut, I’m close.”

Chirrut grinned and kissed him again. “I’m that good, am I?”

“Yes, Chirrut,” Baze assented. He could not be bothered to tease or disagree. “Yes, you are very good, the best I have ever been with.” He cut off Chirrut’s laugh with another kiss, swallowing it up and thrusting into Chirrut’s hand. He focused on the feeling, the one buried deep inside him, and he thrust into Chirrut’s hand desperately. Chirrut moaned underneath him, deepening the kiss and then broke it to gasp, spilling into his hand and onto his stomach. Baze was close behind, needing only a few more thrusts before he finished.

They panted into each other’s space and Baze kissed Chirrut gently. “How are you feeling?” Chirrut murmured to him.

The bed groaned as Baze leaned to fish for Chirrut’s shirt, using it to clean them both up. “Better,” Baze admitted, before he laid down next to Chirrut and gathered him up. “You?”

“Tired,” Chirrut murmured, burying his face into Baze’s neck. “Stay with me?”

“Of course,” Baze said quietly, squeezing him. “I’m here.

Baze could feel the smile against his neck, and held Chirrut as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at ShipArmada if you want to come talk!


End file.
